Rin x Len Roleplays
by Karasu-Chii
Summary: A Rin x Len roleplay made into a fanfic owo Well..I guess you can say that this contains lemon? oAo;; Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**/WARNING/**

**LEMONS FLYING EVERYWHERE.**

* * *

**Karasu: The sound of love and lust echoed through the Kagamine twin's bedroom in the middle of the night. The other vocaloids were on vacation till who knows when,leaving the two twins to do whatever they want.**

"Nn-Rin..Your sucking too hard..." Len panted as he came in Rin's mouth, cum splattering everywhere.

"L-Len's..j-juice.." Rin slurped it all up,enjoying the taste of the warm liquid.

He blushed at the sight of Rin slurping up all his cum. " R-Rin you know that you don't have to do that right?"

"Ha..ha.." Rin's face was a dark shade of red. "B-but..you tasted..really good.." She closed one eye seductively as she licked the extra cum off her fingers.

"R-Really? Do I taste that good?" He stared at the sticky looking liquid on Rin's face. "T-Then would you like to taste me more?"

"B-but..I want Len to taste me too.." The blonde leaned in closer to her "brother" as she kissed his jawline, teasing him

"O-Okay..If you insist..." Len slowly slid his hand into the back of Rin's panties. He pulled it down to her knees,enjoying the contact between his fingers and her skin while kissing her forcefully,his tongue sliding up and down in her mouth skillfully.

"m-mnhh.." She moaned as his tongue came into contact with hers. He explored the insides of her mouth. Her legs were trembling slightly as he pulled down her light pink laced panties.

"I can taste myself..." He chuckled. "But..I wonder what does Rin taste like?" He slipped off her panties and threw them behind him. Grabbing her thighs,he bent down and started to lick the area around the opening of her clit.

"A-ah..~" Moans of pleasure had escaped her soft pink lips. She held onto Len's head as he began to lick and suck on her.

He started to increase the speed and strength of his licks while toying with her by thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

"L-Len! Ah!" The pace of her breathing was slowly increasing with the constant pants and moans she let out.

"Mm..Rin" He nibbled on her as he rubbed her thighs which were wet with perspiration,making her shiver.

She let out a rather loud gasp as her juices splurged out.

He moaned in glee as her juices overflowed his mouth, the rest splattering all over his face. He gulped it down,licking his lips gleefully. "Rin tastes delicious too,better than me in fact."

"D-don't say that..." She blushed and looked away.

"B-But its true..Here..taste it yourself.." Len sucked up the remaining cum dripping from Rin's opening and fed it to her,their chest in contact.

She opened her mouth and tasted herself hesitantly. She then started to suck on his finger

"Nn..." He moaned in delight as he felt his fingers being enveloped in the warmth of her mouth.

"I-I'm ready, Len.." She smiled at him sheepishly before climbing on top of him.

"Ready for?" Len pretended to act confused,knowing what she wanted.

"Idiot..I'm ready..f-for you..to be..I-inside me.." She blushed beet root red as she lowered her head trying to cover it. She positioned herself,spreading her thighs apart as she moved up to his pumping cock. It was rubbing against her folds. She gasped softly as she felt a slight form of pleasure from it.

"Ah..How cheeky of you.."He grinned as his dick was slowly being inserted into Rin. Grabbing her waist,he pulled her closer to him and at the same time thrusted forcefully into her.

"Ahh! Len..it hurts..it's my first time.." She said as tears formed by the side of her eyes. But, she still continued to slowly move up and down his length. Her pain soon fell to moans of only pleasure. "M-more Len! Faster! Faster!" She begged for more from Len. She entwined her fingers with his.

"Y-You're so tight Rin...Relax a little...Its my first time too...A-Ahhnnn.."Len groaned in pleasure as he felt Rin's muscles contracting,squeezing his cock. He started to thrust into her at a faster speed,enjoying her moans of pleasure that was getting louder by the second.

"L-Len! I'm gonna..I'm gonna.." she managed. The room they were in was getting steamier, the room was filled with lust and love, there was finally no one to interrupt or stop them. She leaned over Len, already at her climax. "Aaahh!~" she let out a long moan of pleasure.

Len's body was starting to ache from thrusting into her and his vision was starting to get blurry from the heat,but he had no intention to stop. "B-Bear with it for a little longer Rin..." He mustered up all his left-over strength and kept thrusting into her at full force.

"Len..Faster...h-harder..I-I want all of you..." She smiled weakly as she looked into Len's blue glassy eyes that were full of lust.

"T-This is the fastest i can go.." The friction between his dick and her vagina was unbearable,he bit on his lip,trying to hold his cum in. "I-I..Hnn..A-AAHHNNN~.." Sticky warm juice spulrged out from his hole,he stopped thrusting into Rin,filled with embarrassment. "H-How could I..I couldn't hold it in longer than you..."

"I let mine out a long time ago..it's okay Len..it f-felt really g-good.." She giggled innocently. "Tomorrow's our birthday" she whispered to him.

"B-But i d-did it...twice.." He stared at his juice,it was slowly oozing out of Rin's clit. "A-Ah..It's in you..I'm sorry.."

"It's okay Len...I'll make sure you'll have the best birthday tomorrow" she smiled at him as she cuddled up to his shoulder and slept.

"M-Me too.." He licked off the remaining cum off his lips and kissed Rin on the forehead. "I'll make sure you won't be able to sleep."

She knocked out before he could finish his sentence.

Len turned around and glanced at the "tools" which Kaito gave to him before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Uh..Um..So how was the fanfic? I bet it had alot of grammatical and spelling errors im it ( ; ^ ; ) Anyways,please leave a review if you enjoyed it!Even simple one would do,REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE STUFF FASTER /slapped.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOT HOOT. Sorry for taking so long to update (^) I have been busy with exams and stuff ((excuses)) /slapped. Well..um..try to enjoy this huge,ugly and messy chunk of text owo**

* * *

Rin blinked herself awake and looked up at Len who was still sleeping soundly. She chucked softly as she went out of their room. "How should I approach him tonight?" She thought to herself as she opened the fridge to grab a bottle of orange juice

Len woke up,hearing noise coming from the kitchen. He groaned in pain as he sat up,making love was not as easy as he thought it would hobbled down to the kitchen,and saw Rin gulping down orange juice."G-Good morning." He blushed slighty as he laid his eyes on Rin's body.

"Good morning Lenny~" she giggled. "Happy birthday" she said kissing him softly on the lips

Len blushed as their lips made contact. "H-Happy Birthday"

"I'm going to bathe before heading to school okay? I smell really sweaty." Rin went upstairs while tucking her hair behind her ear

"A-Ah me too.." Len followed Rin upstairs and went to the other toilet to bathe.

Rin knew which toilet he went to and stripped her nightgown off. She grabbed her towel and opened the door to the toilet he was in "Len? Mind if I joined you?" She blushed lightly.

"R-Rin!What are you doing here?" Len blushed bright red when he saw Rin's naked body and quickly took a pail to cover his front.

"I-I thought I could join you.." She blushed and turned away "if you don't want me here I can go.."

"N-NO DON'T GO!" Len dropped the pail on the floor and ran towards Rin. "I-I want you to join me.." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him.

Her eyes widened slightly as she hugged him tightly. Their chests pressed together. "I'll stay.." She said softly

Len carried Rin to the shower,where he helped her rinse off the dried-up cum.

"I'm all clean now! Thanks!" She smiled as she turned to Len to lean on his chest

"You're welcome..." Len patted Rin's head and bent down to whisper in her ear. "But..I'm still sticky.."

"I can help you~ " she said taking a towel and soaking it in the water. She rubbed it gently on Len's back.

"I-I want Rin to use her hands.." Len pouted and crossed his arms.

"My hands?" She tilted her head slightly to the side "okay then!" She giggled. She ran her hands up and down Len's back. He was all clean now. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

Len shivered when Rin wrapped her arms around him,he turned around and gestured to his lap.

Without hesitation, she moved and sat onto his lap. She locked her arms around his neck as she placed her forehead on his. "I love you.."

"I love you too..." Len kissed Rin on the lips forcefully while taking a dry towel and wrapped it around her. "But..If we don't get ready for school,we'll be late..." He carried her out of the showering room and placed her gently on the floor and started to dry her with the towel,inspecting her body as he did so.

"T-thanks Len" she said softly. She looked at him while he was helping her.

After Rin was dry,Len gestured to the door "Go get dressed for school Rin,you'll catch a cold if you continue standing around naked...I'll be ready in a sec..." He started to dry himself with the towel.

"Alright" she walked out and changed to her seifuku. It was a new year so they haven't really tried their uniforms. Rin's skirt was a little too short for her but she had to deal with it until the next batch of uniforms arrive which was going to be next term.

Len walked out of the bathroom,dressed and ready for skool "I'm Don- Uh..Rin?Do you think that your skirt is..um..a little short?" He stared at her skirt.

"I-I..well yea..but..we got them like that..." She said blushing darkly"L-l-ets just head to school okay?" She grabbed him by hand and ran out of the house.

He stared at her skirt flapping up and down as she ran,her pink-laced panties could be seen blushed as he thought 'This skirt is way too short..I'd better stick close to her before any perverts get a chance to flip it...'

"Whoo..we're here!" She let go of her hand before clipping her hair back.

Len stood protectively behind Rin,afraid that the other guy students would be able to see her panties. "Please be careful Rin,there might be many perverts in this school..wanting to flip your skirt..."

"H-Hey! I can take care of myself ya know!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks. She waved goodbye to him as she ran into the classroom.

He stood there,watching the flashes of pink disappear into the school before trudging his way to the classroom.

-after class-

"Hey Le-" just as she was calling her dear brother that was waiting across the hallway, a guy with slightly curly hair flipped her skirt all the way up. Rin shrieked and tried to cover it. The guy only ran while grinning madly.

Len turned his head,recognising the high-pitched saw her trying to pull her skirt down,face red with embarrassment "What happened Rin?" He ran towards her.

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke "T-that guy...h-he...lifted..my s-skirt..." She pointed in the direction he ran to, still keeping her head down.

He turned towards the direction she was pointing at,eyes raging with fury. "Rin,what does he look like?"

He cracked his knuckles.

"I don't really know..I didn't see him.. It's okay Len..lets..just head home.." She said tugging Len's sleeve gently while smiling innocently, tears still in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He wiped her tears away and held her hand, "Okay then..Let's go home..."

Len shut the front door behind him when they entered their home "Don't think too much about it okay?I'm gonna track him down and we are gonna kill him with our roadroller."

"Okay" she laughed.

"A-And..Happy Birthday..again,Rin.." Len kissed her on the forehead before leading her up to their bedroom door and opened it.

Their room was filled with banana and orange cushions that covered every single part of the was a banana and orange flavoured cake placed on a table in the centre of the room.

Rin's eyes widened, tears swelled up in her eyes once again as she felt touched by how Len had prepared for their birthday. She cupped her mouth as she looked at all the beautiful decorations and cake.

He led her to the centre of the room,trying not to trip on the cushions.

"Len..." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the cake. It had oranges and bananas nicely arranged in it. There were also chocolate swirls around the edges, topped with white flakes of coconut. "Thank you Len.." She looked up at him.

"Anything for you Rin.." He smiled at her before beckoning her to sit down on the cushions with that,he sang "Happy Birthday" to her and they blew out the candles the flames were extinguished,the room turned totally dark,the only source of light was the the curtains were drawn close,leaving only a little gap for the moonlight to pass through.

**Well..-tableflip- I'm sorry.. ( ; ^ ; ) UWAAAAAHHHH- IM SORREHH..**

**/emo corners. I shall re-edit and re-re-edit it later.. I'm thinking of posting the unedited version of the roleplay with me and my friend's side comments and stuff before editing it after a day or something (o ^ o) What do you think? owo**


End file.
